


Forever Love

by Kantayra



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-09
Updated: 2010-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like certain demon butlers, I am capable of turning a sad ending into a happy one in less than 300 words. Spoilers for the end of Kuroshitsuji II.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to kallysten for proof-reading and hand-holding.

“So,” Ciel finally commented lazily, glancing down upon his own ink-black fingertips, “I suppose I am to be thirteen forever, then?”

Sebastian started in surprise at the break in the endless silence, shrugged, and looked away. “Physical appearance is trivial, my lord. Take any form you desire.”

Ciel’s eyes gleamed with interest. “Show me how. That is an order, Sebastian.”

Sebastian fought back a sigh, nodded in polite acquiescence, and reverted to raven form. “From the form of my animal familiar, I can choose to reconfigure a human disguise however I envision it.” When he did return to human form, however, he kept the guise of the same butler who had served Ciel.

“Animal familiar, eh?” Ciel considered. “All right. I’ll try that.” Delicate eyelashes fluttered shut, and Ciel’s brow furrowed.

Sebastian fought back another disinterested sigh…and then gaped in awe.

“I-Is it possible?” Sebastian breathed, eyes wide with wonder. “So true love _does_ exist!” And, although completely unbefitting his role as a butler, he lunged longingly for his master. He simply could not help himself.

Ciel’s animal form let out an indignant “meow!” as he was mercilessly cuddled.

“Forever delightedly in your service,” Sebastian smiled, rubbing his cheek ecstatically against Ciel’s silky, black kitten fur. “Of course, _this_ is the way it was meant to be!”

Ciel stuck his tiny claws directly into Sebastian’s skull. Because, of course, it was true.

The end! :P


End file.
